Edward Cullen, mais complicado do que eu imaginava
by Millie.92
Summary: Edward Cullen, poderia ser a coisinha mais adorável e em outro minuto a criatura mais horrorosa da face da Terra. É, pelo jeito ele é mais complicado do que eu imaginava! Como eu vou entender aquela cabecinha oca dele? #Capa da Fic no meu profile#
1. Dating the Enemy

Twilight não me pertence e todo aquele blá blá blá que todo mundo já sabe! 

Espero que gostem!

#**Capa da fic no meu profile**#

* * *

Dating the enemy!

_Se alguém me falasse que eu estaria nessa situação há alguns anos atrás eu provavelmente socaria o individuo e depois passaria umas boas horas rindo._

_Na verdade eu sempre acreditei que isso só acontecia nas histórias, sabe? Tipo conto de fadas, mas não lá estava eu sendo colocada contra a parede pelo cara que até então eu odiava. Parece que essas coisas só acontecem comigo! Porque eu aposto que se eu fosse louca de amores por ele, eu estaria chorando, tipo aquela menina que levou um fora dele ontem. _

_Quando eu entrei no banheiro feminino eu até fiquei com dó da coitada por um momento, mas só por um momento tá? A garota soluçava! Mas bom, essa minha dó passou no momento que eu lembrei que era esse tipo de garotas que mancham a reputação feminina, pois ficam se arrastando por esses cafajestes. Se fosse eu teria dado um belo chuto no traseiro do cara, e tipo não é forma de disser não! É um chuto no traseiro mesmo! Jazz fala que eu sou muito agressiva por falta de dar uns amassos, e toda vez que essa criatura que eu chamo de melhor amigo fala isso, ele recebe um soco, não tão forte quanto eu costumo dar, mas mesmo assim machuca, é o que ele diz, já que eu não sinto nada! _

_Mas voltando ao assunto, qual é o assunto mesmo? Ahh tá! O carinha que eu odeio, sim, sim, lembrei!_

_Bom, colocar contra a parede é uma forma gentil de disser, ele estava me encurralando!_

_- Então Bella, você não me respondeu! – Ele estava com aquele sorrisinho cínico que eu odeio, a minha vontade era de arrancar aquele sorriso com minhas unhas. Concentra, Bella!_

_- Eu não tenho que te responder nada, criatura! – Mamãe sempre me ensinou que a melhor defesa é o ataque! Foi ela que me colocou nas aulas de Muay-Thai também [papai queria que eu fizesse balé :P]._

_- Tem sim! Você é a culpada de tudo isso!_

_- Ficou louco, ou já nasceu retardado mesmo, criatura? Como é que eu tenho culpa nisso tudo? – A criatura estava se aproximando, e eu podia ouvir uma sirene no fundo da minha cabeça._

_- Se você não tivesse esse jeito tão especial, eu não teria me apaixonado! – Assim que o cretino terminou de falar essas baboseiras [e nem me deixou engolir as palavras!] ele simplesmente me beijou. ISSO MESMO! ELE ME BEIJOU! AQUELE CRETINO! _

_Okaay, eu posso falar que eu resisti no começo, mas depois eu me entreguei a esse beijo que estava mexendo nas minhas ideias. [aposto que resisti mais do que qualquer uma que ele tenha pegado! __]_

_E com simples palavras eu me joguei de cabeça nesse romance que não tinha nada para dar certo. – Sim, eu aceito namorar com você, Edward. – O cretino ao invés de me beijar ou sorrir, como eu esperava que ele fizesse, afinal era ele que estava implorando [na verdade, ele estava pedindo, mas deixa eu massagear meu ego! RUM.], o cachorro me pergunta se eu estava brincando, fala se não é pra ficar revoltada!_

_- É claro Edward, eu te beijei, peguei seus vermes, corro o risco de ficar idiota, só pra brincar contigo! Acho que isso é muita falta de humor, até pra mim, não? – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha [adoro fazer isso, nem todo mundo sabe! :D]. _

_Eu sempre disse que ele garoto é retardado, mas ninguém acredita! Quando é pra beijar, ele fala, e quando é pra falar, ele me beija! _

_Okaay, Edward Cullen é mais complicado do que eu imaginava!_

_

* * *

_

Mereço reviews?


	2. Like oil and water

Like oil and water

Bom, lembra quando eu disse que ninguém acreditava em mim quando eu dizia que o Edward é um retardado? Acho que eu me enganei.

Como se já não bastasse as minhas próprias complicações, eu vou ter que lidar com as complicações do meu melhor amigo e do meu namorado! [que legal falar namorada, ainda mais com o meu na frente!]

NA-MO-RA-DO! NAMORADO, NAMORADO, NAMORADO!

Tá parei!

Voltando... É isso aí que eu falei, vou ter que lidar com as ironias pesadas [e bota pesadas nisso!] que o Jazz e o Edward vivem trocando.

E pra piorar tudo eu tenho que ficar ouvindo do Jasper "Bella, vocês não combinam e até outro dia se odiavam! Um não tem nada haver com o outro! Vocês são como água e óleo!". Acho que ele já falou isso umas 150 vezes hoje, e eu to jurando de pés juntos que se ele falar mais uma única vez, eu vou socar ele. Pô, ele é meu melhor amigo,e tem que me apoiar em tudo! [até mesmo se eu quiser me matar!].

Eu tava na aula de Educação Física [aula que eu adoro!], jogando vôlei [esporte que eu odeio!]. Normalmente eu jogo basquete com os meninos [não gosto de jogar com meninas, elas são muito frescurentas, pelo menos as meninas da minha sala], mas eu estou nervosa com o Jazz, então nem dá, Edward ficou chateado, mas não falou nada quando viu a minha expressão.

Relembrando desse fato – de estar brigada com o Jazz – eu descontei toda a raiva na bola. Preciso dizer que eu estou na enfermaria acompanhando a menina que enfiou o rosto na frente e quebrou o nariz com a bolada?

Enquanto eu estava sentada, pensando na vida e nos problemas que ela me traz, eu podia escutar os gemidos de dor da criatura, e aquilo foi me irritando pois já faziam meia hora que estávamos aqui e essa coisa não parou de gemer.

"Só mais um pouco Bella! Você é guerreira! Não deixa a peteca cair!" – Repeti o que o meu treinador falava pra mim. É, eu descobri porque eu dou socos fortes, porque o treinar fica repetindo essas palavras pra me deixar nervosa.

- MAS QUE PORRA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO AGUENTA UMA DORZINHA? – Eu gritei fazendo a enfermeira apontar para a placa onde estava escrito "Silêncio".

- Não é uma dorzinha, dói pra caramba! Você grita assim porque não foi com você! – Disse ela manhosa. Depois reclamam quando eu falo que são manhosas. Nem sangue tava saindo.

- Ninguém mandou colocar esse cabeção na frente da bola! – Resmunguei baixinho.

- Srta. Swan, acho melhor a Sra. ir tomar um ar lá fora que tal? – Disse a enfermeira brava.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes. – Disse saindo correndo daquela sala.

...

Dei umas quatro voltas no pátio [correndo, precisava desestressar], assim que estava iniciando a quinta volta, o sinal tocou.

Um dos outros motivos de eu amar educação física é que ela é a última aula do dia!

Fui pra cantina, esse era o point da hora da saída, de quando eu e Jazz tínhamos aulas diferentes.

Assim que ele me viu, ele abriu um sorriso grande, tipo beem grande!

- Achei que você estava brava comigo. – Disse ele me abraçando.

- Eu estou. – Disse retribuindo. – Você sabe que vai ter que comprar muitos doces, não sabe?

- Pode deixar, se for preciso eu vou gastar a minha mesada inteira! – Bom eu ficaria feliz dele comprar doces com a mesada dele, vamos dizer a mesada dele não é tão pouca assim. :)

Quando eu senti alguém fechando os meus olhos, todo o meu corpo respondeu no modo de defesa. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ver onde estava a pessoa, depois que eu vi que a pessoa estava do meu lado direito, eu dei um soco, virada de costas mesmo [essa palhaçada toda não levou mais de 10 segundos].

Quando eu senti que a pessoa tirou a mão dos meus olhos, eu virei e dei um soco da maneira correta, só fui ver que era o meu namorado depois que já tinha dado o soco.

- VOCÊ ME SOCOU BELLA! – Gritou ele do chão.

- A sem dramas, Edward! Nem tem sangue saindo do seu rosto! – Disse me ajoelhando.

- Foi bem merecido esse soco. – Disse Jasper entre as risadas, se é que aquilo é uma risada.

- Dá pra parar de rir Jasper! E desculpa, Edward! Mas eu me assustei. – Disse dando um beijinho aonde tinha socado. Nessa do beijinho, Edward me puxou para um beijão, e o retardado aproveitou que nós estávamos no chão e me puxou pra cima dele sem quebrar o beijo.

- Isso daqui não é um motel. – Escutei Jasper falando e depois ouvi um passos.

Ele podia até estar certo, mas quer saber: **EU ESTAVA POUCO ME LIXANDO!**


	3. Pick Up Lines

_Foto da moto e do look da Bella no meu profile! :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pick Up Lines

Mais um dia cheio de adrenalina na cidade de Forks! [Nem, essa cidade é mais entediante que a minha falecida vovozinha... que Deus a tenha!]

Peguei meu maravilhoso iPod, só ele aguenta meu mal humor. Sim eu estou de mau humor, motivo?

Meu irmão me ligou meia-noite de New York, só que com o maldito fuso horário ele me ligou exatamente às 3 da manhã! SERÁ QUE ELE NÃO SABE QUE EU DURMO A ESSA HORA? MAS QUE DROGA!

Peguei a chave da minha linda moto B-King-11, o capacete, e a minha mochila e me olhei no espelho pela primeira vez, é eu tava legal.

Sai de casa e subi na moto e correndo para a escola, não que eu estivesse atrasada, mas eu adorava a velocidade. Com a velocidade que eu estava não demorou muito a chegar à escola. Putz se eu pudesse mandaria demolir essa escola com todos os professores dentro, igual aquela menininha.

Fui até o meu armário e guardei o capacete depois que eu já tinha fechado a corrente na moto e segui para umas das mesas que ficavam fora da escola.

_BELLA! – Procurei a criatura que estava gritando o meu nome. Acho que o Edward ficou traumatizado depois do soco, pois vive me chamando primeiro antes de se aproximar da minha humilde pessoa.

_Fala criatura! – Disse quando ele já estava na minha frente.

_De mau humor, meu amor? – Disse ele rindo e sentando-se ao meu lado.

_Rimando a essa hora da manhã Edward? – Perguntei ignorando a sua pergunta.

_Qual a graça da vida se passarmos metade dela de mau humor? – Sério, eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo, o que deu no Edward hoje? _Vou animar o seu dia, pequena miss sunshine.

_Comeu mel no café da manhã, hein? – Ele me olhou e me roubou um selinho.

_O que te aborreceu?

_Meu irmão! – Disse dando de ombros.

_O que ele fez? – Perguntou interessado.

_Ele me ligou de madrugada só pra dizer que vai vim passar um tempo aqui. – Disse fazendo biquinho.

_E você não está feliz?

_Não, ele me acordou e vai vim pra cá!

_Você não gosta dele, Darling?

_Gosto! Só que ele vai trazer a vadia junto! – Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. _Ah que foi, ela é uma vadia mentirosa traiçoeira.

_Quanta raiva nesse seu coraçãozinho! Eu prometo que eu vou animar o seu dia, agora vem senão nos vamos nos atrasar! – Disse ele me puxando.

Edward e eu chegamos na sala e pegamos os último lugar na última fileira, esse é um dos motivos de eu adorar a aula de biologia, sentamos em dupla.

Ficamos conversando durante uns 5 minutos, até que o Jazz chegou e olhou feio pro Edward. Opa, eu esqueci que eu sempre sento com o Jazz nas aulas que são duplas, e em todos os trabalhos e todas as outras coisas que tem que fazer dupla eu faço com ele.

_Sai do meu lugar, Cullen. – Ok, até eu fiquei com medo da voz do Jasper, nunca ele falou assim nem comigo e nem com ninguém.

_Não está escrito o seu nome aqui, Withlock. Além do mais eu cheguei primeiro. – Edward estava com a voz tranquilamente.

_Então vem Bella! – Disse Jazz pegando a minha mão.

_Ela fica Withlock, e você vai. – Disse Edward sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

_Bom dia garotos, todos sentados. – Disse o professor entrando na sala. _Sr. Withlock o que faz de pé? Vá se sentar. – Jazz olhou raivoso pro Edward.

A aula começou e eu podia sentir a tensão envolta do meu namorado e do meu melhor amigo.

_Bella? – Edward me chamou assim que o professor terminou de explicar e passou os exercícios.

_Hmm. –Resmunguei só pra avisar que eu estava ouvindo.

_Pena de urubu, pena de galinha, se quiser me dar um beijo é só dar uma risadinha. – Edward piscou pra mim depois dessa cantada pronta.

_Tenho certeza que você comeu mel no café da manhã! – Disse voltando a fazer os exercícios.

_Não vai dar uma risadinha Bella? – Perguntou pegando o lápis da minha mão.

_Não!

_Então eu vou fazer coceguinhas. – Disse ele chegando mais perto de mim com aquelas mãos que poderiam me causar a morte.

_NÃO! – Todos na sala olharam pra mim, eu apenas dei um sorriso forçado e nervoso. _Eu dou a porra da risadinha. – Disse forçando a maldita risada.

_Boquinha suja hein Swan? – Disse beijando-me no meio da aula.

_Edward!

_Não adianta falar Swan, você gostou também. – Ele deu uma piscadela.

A aula passou e praticamente corremos para a segunda aula.

_Bella!

_Edward estamos atrasados!

_É que seu zíper está aberto! – Disse ele perto do meu ouvido, na hora eu corei e discretamente fui fechar só pra constatar que ele estava perfeitamente fechado, como deveria.

_Ele está fechadinho Edward.

_Então vamos para um cantinho que eu já resolvo isso.

_Idiota! – Disse sorrindo, depois da primeira você já começa a gostar.

_Tá gostando né Swan?

_Amando Cullen! – Disse dando uma piscadela.

_Hey Cullen, segura a minha mochila? – Perguntou o Jazz já estendendo a mochila pro Edward.

_Por que eu faria isso Withlock?

_Pra eu poder levar a Bella de cavalinho.

_Por favor, Ed! – Pedi com cara de cachorrinho, eu adoro ir de cavalinho.

_O que eu não faço por você pequena? – Perguntou Ed me dando um beijo e tanto.

Ed pegou a mala da mão do Jazz foi caminhando na frente, mas logo nós passamos já que Jasper estava correndo comigo nas costas dele pelos corredores.

Quando chegamos na sala Jazz se sentou e puxou a cadeira do lado dele, mas a aula de matemática não era em duplas, era totalmente individual e eu me fodia por causa disso.

_Hey Bella, agora é que aula? – Perguntou Edward entrando na sala e sentando-se na minha frente e jogando a mochila do Jazz em cima dele.

_Agora é matemática. – Disse distraidamente.

_Você me ajuda nos cálculos?

_Pode ser.

_Então vamos lá, se somamos eu e você, subtrairmos a nossa roupa e dividimos as suas pernas, qual será o resultado?

_A multiplicação da nossa espécie! – Disse gargalhando, aquela era mais velha do que eu mas do jeito que o Ed contou ficou divertida.

_Falei que eu iria animar seu dia, princesa. – Disse ele me beijando novamente. _Mas só uma coisa Bella, você prefere morango ou cereja?

_Ela gosta mais de cerejas, Cullen. – Respondei Jazz por mim.

_É verdade Ed, eu amo cerejas, por quê?

_Só pra saber o que você vai comer quando acordar no meu quarto. – Por mais idiotas e "nojentas" eu estava me divertindo com as cantadas do Edward.

_Sabe o que eu sei fazer Ed? – Perguntei.

_O que? – Perguntou ele curioso.

_Nesse pedaço de papel escreve o seu telefone.

_Pronto. – Eu comecei a dobrar o papel cuidadosamente, assoprei, passei a minha mãe em cima, e fiz mais algumas gracinhas só pra depois pegar o papel e colocar no bolso.

_Valeu! – Disse dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.

_Essa é boa Bella, mas você podia ter escolhido um momento melhor. – Disse ele rindo. Ele pegar o material na mala e começou a procurar não sei o que, colocou a mão nos bolsos, voltou a procurar na mala.

_Perdeu algo Ed? – Perguntei.

_Meu celular, me dá o seu? – Disse ele novamente dando uma piscadela.

_Bobo!

_Sério que você vai continuar com essa bobagem Cullen? – Perguntou Jazz irritado.

_Enquanto a Bella estiver sorrindo, eu vou continuar com essas cantadas.

Depois de muita chatice, de várias explicações, e de várias cantadas do Ed a aula terminou e eu fui pra casa.

Como sempre o papai não estava, mas tinha um bilhete na geladeira.

_"Filha, não vou poder almoçar em casa._

_Por favor não se esqueça de ir ao supermercado, mas compre comida para 4._

_Te amo,_  
_papai."_

Tinha me esquecido que em poucos dias eu teria que aturar a vaca da namorado do meu querido irmão!

Não entendo como uma pessoa tão legal poderia namorar uma coisa daquelas! O que? Ela pode ser gostosa [como meu irmão vive dizendo] mas é intragável, é uma vadia!

Já estou prevendo que essa visita do Emm não vai ser legal como as que ele vem só!

* * *

Mereço reviews?


	4. Welcome to Forks, Bitch!

**IMPORTANTE, LEIAM!**

**SÓ LEMBRANDO**

isso daqui é uma fanfic, história fictícia! então não me matem, okaay?  
Eu sei que muito de vocês não vão gostar nada, maas, vamos ver que isso é só uma história e além do mais tem um motivo por trás disso tudo! [não é só a minha opinião, e as fotos que [eu amo] eles tiraram juntos!]

Vão entender melhor depois de ler o capítulo!

**ATENÇÃO**

quem quer ver os looks tirem os espaços: http: / / www. polyvore. com /edward_ cullen_ mais_ complicado_ do /collection ?id= 623572

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Welcome to Forks, Bitch!

Óculos de sol, calça jeans, e uma camiseta com a frase "Don't Talk to Me" escolhida especialmente para esse momento.

Sim, eu estava na bosta do aeroporto, de manhã, em um sábado, esperando o avião que iria trazer o meu irmão é a vadia! É exatamente por isso que eu adoro os meus fins de semana, são tãooooo divertidos! [nem].

Bom, enquanto o avião não chegava eu escutava música, papai falava comigo como se eu estivesse ouvindo, é claro que eu concordava com tudo, e torcia para não me arrepender de nada depois.

Se passaram 28 músicas, isso incluía toda a pasta de The Runaways, Joan Jett & The Blackhearts, Nickelback, Muse e quando estava entrando na pasta de Pink, eu vejo, vejo porra nenhuma pra falar a verdade, eu estava tão concentrada na música, que eu apenas senti meu pai se levantar.

Já chegaram? Putz, eu não acredito!

Levantei lentamente tentando prolongar ao máximo o meu momento de paz que eu sabia que iria acabar com a chegada dessa vadia.

_Bella! – Gritou meu irmão.

_Emm, eu estava morrendo de saudades!

_Eu também pequena! Muitas saudades! – Disse ele dando uma babento beijo na bochecha.

_Eu só não mando você babar naquele lugar, porque eu te considero muito.

_Sempre a mesma, Bells.

_E você também sempre o mesmo, sempre com essa mão podre pra escolher mulher! – Disse colocando o fone e puxando o meu irmão.

_Sério que você não vai falar com ela? – Sussurrou ele no meu ouvido.

_Acha que eu estou vestindo essa camiseta à toa? – Sussurrei de volta, fazendo-o rir.

_Hey amor! Vem cá! Bella estava morrendo de saudades de você. – Disse ele chamando a vagaranha.

_Oi Bella. – Disse ela abraçando o MEU irmão.

_Pra você é ISABELLA, e não sabe ler idiota? – Perguntei apontando pra minha camiseta, depois eu coloquei o fone e fui pro carro. O que é? Eu não sou obrigado a aturar essa mulher!

_Quando é que você vai aprender bons modos, minha filha? – Perguntou meu pai entrando no carro.

_Vou voltar a ser a adorável menininha quando a piranha for embora.

_Porque tanta raiva da Alice, meu bem?

_Você sabe por que eu tenho raiva dessa vaca? Porque todos vocês, homens, são cegos que só enxergam o quanto ela é gostosa, mas é o que ela faz, vocês enxergam? NÃO!

_Pai, abre a porta do porta malas! – Pediu Emm chegando com TRÊS malas! O QUE É ISSO? ELES SE MUDARAM PRA CÁ? OU VÃO PASSAR UM MÊS?

_Emmett eu acho que uma dessas malas vai ter que ir no banco de trás.

...

A viagem foi tranquila, eu fui escutando o meu IPod e o Emm e a vaca foram contando quão maravilhosa é New York.

_Pai me deixa no Joe's, provavelmente o Jazz tá lá, e o pessoal também. – Pessoal esse que eu esperava que fosse o Edward.

_Ah Bella! Vamos tomar café todos juntos, eu, minha namorada, você, o papai e a garçonete. – Disse ele piscando maroto pro pai.

Sério, eu não ligava à mínima se o pai passava a refeição inteira flertando com a garçonete, mas eu não queria sair com essa vaca, e além do mais, o que eu ia fazer segurando vela?

_Não vou... – Fui interrompida pela voz maravilhosa do Matthew cantando Hysteria. _Alô?

__Bella, amor, e aí? Como foi?_

_Como eu disse que iria ser! Onde você está?

__Em casa, por que?_

_Tem como você ir pro Joe's? Eu estou indo pro lá agora.

__Claro, eu só vou me trocar, e já..._

Antes do Edward terminar de falar, o Emmett tomou o telefone da minha mão.

_Hey!

_Oi, aqui quem fala é o irmão da Bella que acabou de chegar de viagem. Quem é você?

_Edward Mãos-de-Tesoura? – Sério que ele tem que fazer essas piadinhas?

_NAMORADO?

_Namorado? – Meu pai perguntou.

Eu contei pro meu pai, não contei? Também se não contei tá contado!

_É, namorado! Eu você prefere que fosse marido?

_Bella, sem gracinhas.

_Bom, namorado da minha irmã, nós estamos indo tomar café todos juntos, ela te liga quando chegar em casa. – Ele não esperou resposta, ela simplesmente desligou na cara do Edward.

_Valeu Emmett! – Disse pegando o celular com tudo da mão dele.

_Ah Bella não fica assim, eu quero a companhia da minha irmã quando eu chego de viagem. – Disse ele fazendo biquinho.

_Você vai ver que não vai ser tão ruim assim. – Disse papai sorrindo.

_É, depois nós podemos mostrar a cidade a Alice. – Olhei para o meu irmão, ele tinha um sorriso tão verdadeiro no rosto, será que isso ofuscava o sorriso forçado da megera.

_O que tem na cidade?

_Pouco asfalto, muito mato, população baixa, poucas pessoas maneiras, zero de lojas de grifes, e um monte de coisa de cidade pequena! – Disse sorrindo diabolicamente.

_Sério? – Perguntou ela visivelmente entediada só d e ouvir as atrações da cidade.

_Muito sério. – Disse papai.

_Bem vinda a Forks, vadia. – Disse quando saímos do carro, claro que meu querido irmão não ouviu! Se ele ouvisse eu escutaria poucas e boas.

_Você não vai estragar o meu namoro com o seu irmão. – Disse ela passando por mim.

_Eu não vou fazer isso! Só vou mostrar quem você é! – Disse pra mim mesma a vendo abraçar meu irmão. _Afinal essa sua máscara não dura para sempre.

Fui a última de nós quatro a entrar no restaurante, pois fiquei lá fora mandando essa mensagem pro Jazz:

"**191, Lanchonete verde perto da minha casa!**".

Espero que ele venha logo, eu não vou suportar ficar com eles por muito tempo.

Por que eu chamei o Jasper e não o Edward?

Simples, meu irmão não pode mandar um amigo dele embora, ainda mais esse amigo sendo ex-cunhado.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, e que não me matem! E aí?** Reviews?**

Beijos,  
**M.**


End file.
